Users continually seek increased functionality from portable electronic devices. Further, it is often desirable to integrate the capabilities and functionality of different portable devices into a single portable device, so as to eliminate the need to carry multiple devices. From a user's perspective, eliminating the need to carry multiple devices provides a significant advantage because carrying multiple devices can be cumbersome. Additional advantages that can be realized by integrating the capabilities of multiple devices into a single device include reducing costs by eliminating the need to purchase multiple devices, as well as eliminating the need to purchase and maintain separate batteries and accessories for multiple devices.
Mobile telephones are increasingly multi-function devices that can include, in addition to wireless telephony services, functions and applications commonly associated with digital music players, personal digital assistants, notebook computers, and various other devices. For example, mobile telephones often include applications for media playing, calendaring, personal information management, internet browsing, and processing emails. However, increased functionality often results in more complex devices that are more difficult to operate. For example, some multi-function devices require navigating complex menus or pressing multiple keypad entries to activate specific functions.